Kick A Little
by WiccaWitch
Summary: VERY AU! after Hogwarts Hermione doesn't conform to Wizarding Rules, she's holding a secret and Dumbldore knows what it is. Draco's on the trail, but can he find out? An interesting explosion by Harry, some meddling from Dumbledore, recently updated!
1. Horse Shoes and Hand Grenades

**A/N: This story will be written in the first person from Hermione's POV unless otherwise specified. If you have a problem with this I apologize but it is important for it in this story for perspective purposes. If you like my other story "Kiss This", I have no doubts that you will most likely like this one as well. So please Read, REVIEW, and above all Enjoy!**

Prologue…

The golden trio graduated Hogwarts nearly ten years ago, Ron and Harry did exactly what everyone expected them to, they became Aurors, however with the fall of Voldemort and the majority of the death eaters either dead or in Azkaban the need for Aurors have been minimal. However the third member of the trio did something no one ever expected and if you were to see her today you would hardly recognize her. Hermione Granger is no longer the Hogwarts know-it-all bushy-haired buck-toothed child that she once was, she is now a grown women who knows who she is and isn't afraid to show it. In two weeks will be the ten year reunion at Hogwarts for Hermione's graduating class and Hermione has decided that it's time to be seen again.

**CHAPTER 1: HORSE SHOES AND HAND GRENADES**

Who ever said life was supposed to be easy must have been a permanent resident at St. Mungo's; because life has been anything but easy for me. Then again that is to be expected when you are a muggle born living in the wizarding world. Since I was eleven years old I have tried to fit into the stuck up stiff society of pureblood assholes, and have always been looked down upon because of my parents. Well I'm now 28 and I've given the wizarding world something to talk about, I will no longer conform and try to fit it, I am going to be who I am, a muggle born witch! I have given up on traditional wizarding robes and after a short stay in Texas after graduation I have taken up to wearing tight black jeans, a short midrift shirt, and a leather jacket. And what else would a muggle born drive but a Harley. I think by now everyone within Diagon Alley has gotten used to seeing my Harley on a daily basis, but it will never cease to amaze me how the purebloods turn their noses up when they see me coming. One would think their shit don't stink they way they walk, but I know better, they bleed red just like me. I've chosen to embrace my heritage as they do.

As you would expect I run my own shop, an apothecary if you can believe it. I find that my attire is more conducive to potion making and tending to herbs than robes. I named the shop in memory of my mother, a constant reminder of who I am and who I am proud to be. Welcome to Mishka's! My mother was named after my great-great grandmother who was Russian; I always loved my mother's name; because of it no one really knows that I, Hermione Granger, owns Mishka's and I like it that way. It's one less person to look down their nose at me. I have charmed my business so that the only use of magic inside and to the building is my own. Any other magic tried will be useless and will fail. No one ever said I was the smartest witch to come out of Hogwarts in a century for nothing ya know.

So here I am, another day, another knut, not ten minutes after I open I find the biggest asshole of them all standing at my counter. Of course he doesn't recognize me; short straight black hair would disguise even the Weasley's. I great him nicely of course, wouldn't want to give away to quickly who he's dealing with, even though I could hex him till his nuts fall off, doesn't mean I want to deal with the insults this early in the morning. He's been coming in here for three weeks and always wants the same damn thing.

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy, what can I get for you today?"

"Good Morning Mishka, when are you going to get rid of that muggle contraption that you ride?"

"At present, Never!" I say rather confidently, "I don't plan to sell my Harley, it belonged to my father and I happen to like riding it. It's better than a broom!" I knew this would insult him, he IS the king of brooms, or so he believes anyway.

"I rather despise that contraption you have…"

I cut him off, I wasn't in any mood to listen to his complaints against my bike, "Mr. Malfoy either tell me what you are here for or leave my shop. What I drive is not your concern."

"Mishka are you ever going to go to dinner with me?" He whined; he does that frequently, it is his own way of changing the subject.

"Does a snowball have a chance in hell?" I counter; I wouldn't date him if he was the last man on earth.

"Go to the Hogwarts reunion with me at least." He was pleading, even reached for my hand.

"Again, when a snowball has a chance in hell I may think about it, until then either buy something or leave. I will not ask you again." I jerk my hand away from him and point towards the door.

For now he has conceded and leaves my shop.

"God Damned inbred asshole, why can't he just leave well enough alone!" Every time he shows up I'm half tempted to ward my shop to keep him out, but then that would just raise more questions that I don't need. In my seven years at Hogwarts I never like Draco and now 10 years after graduation I still can't stand the asshole.

"Besides, he's infatuated with a person that doesn't exist, he doesn't like me, Hell, he don't even know me." I rant to myself, this is a common occurrence.


	2. Dragon Wings

**Chapter 2: Dragon wings**

I travel to the back room to work on a calming draught, I have a feeling I might need it today, when my newest familiar catches my eye.

"Kalila my sweet, what are you doing?" Kalila is a dwarf dragon, she will only get to be about 8 feet in height, and right now she sits at about 4, she is unique even among the dwarf dragons, her coloration is an unusual black and purple. She spits a small puff of smoke, showing her indignation.

"You don't like him either, do you? No I don't suppose you do; no one truly does I think." I add a pinch of lavender to the cauldron the liquid inside turning a sky blue, perfect. "I suppose I should owl Dumbledore and let him know I shall be attending, though I haven't seen anyone in 10 years so I don't know why I should start now." Why now of all times, after 10 years of hiding could he have a reason for wanting to draw everyone together?

I don't get a chance to think about my self imposed question as I hear the chime of the bell that tells me another patron has entered the store, I quickly move to see who has entered, "speak of the devil" I grin, damn that man always was omnipotent.

"Professor, so nice to see you, how have you been?" I greet as I exit my store room.

"Fine, fine, my apologies for intruding Madame however I have a request to make of you."

"Please continue." A wave a hand at the chair next to the counter, I lean back against the counter my hands folded in front of me open to listening.

"I know you have your shop and that beautiful dragon," I look back to make sure she is still hidden, not certain how he knew about Kalila but he always did know more than he let on, "but I seem to be short a professor for the last half of term and being as you are so accomplished in what you do wondered if you might step in."

"Might I first inquire as to what happen to Professor Kilari?"

"Certainly, it seems that our deer Professor Kilari cannot fill the shoes of the Professor Snape and is tired of being compared to such an accomplished Potions Master. I'm finding keeping Potions filled is almost as hard as Defense Against the Dark Arts used to be. But Professor Lupin does very well now that his Lycanthropy has been cured, that really was an amazing breakthrough you created." Having his praise felt good, but all I did was pick up where Severus left off, I did it for Lupin, and he needed a chance at having a normal life again. I wonder if he ever married Tonks? I decided to contemplate that later, right now I needed to focus on whether this was something I was prepared to do.

"You know that I will not take any of the Slytherins bull shit and will put them in their place should they deserve it!" It was more a statement than a question and Albus knew that. "But…I will accept your offer and teach under the condition that I not have to change anything of my appearance and I'm referred to as Professor Mishka and not Granger. I prefer my mother's name." I know Lupin will recognize me, he always could, wolf sense or not, but I'm sure he'll follow my wish of not being Granger. I don't know what I just got myself into, I suppose I'm making my debut a few weeks early.

"That is acceptable. I shall inform the other professors of your arrival, and Hermione, I'll see you Monday." With a twinkle he was gone, though I swear that man floats and not walks.

"What a fine mess you have gotten yourself into Hermione, teaching at Hogwarts, going to this damn reunion in a month's time and associating with Draco Malfoy, this day just couldn't get any worse."

Ringing of bells

"Then again I could be wrong!"


	3. Getting Worse

**Chapter 3: And this day just keeps getting worse…**

Here I thought things couldn't get worse, that's what I get for saying it. I swear today the universe is against me, either that or it's just my rotten luck. Draco Malfoy just never learns, I thought I got rid of him for today, but he just never quits.

"And what can I do for you _now_ Mr. Malfoy?" I knew that I was being short with him but at this point I really didn't care.

"Was that Professor Dumbledore that just left?" He asked as he pointed towards the door.

"As if it wasn't obvious, but yes that was. Now, what can I do for you?" I cross my arms over my chest, my foot tapping the floor in annoyance. He is not who I want to deal with right now!

"What did he want?"

"None of your god Damned business Malfoy!" I shout and throw my hands up in exacerbation; for a moment he simply looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Do you know, that for a moment you sounded exactly like an annoying know-it-all bookworm that I went to school with? I'm very glad to be rid of her." His voice held the cockyness that is Malfoy and a hint of whistfulness that I didn't catch in my irritated state. His statement has my blood boiling I moved pasted irritated to irate, I _am_ that know-it-all bookworm, but I can't tell Malfoy that, and no more slip ups I mentally slap myself.

"Really? Apparently you two didn't get on so well." I tried to feign being interested, but he is just the most annoying self absorbed prat to ever walk the face of the earth.

"Actually I don't want to talk about that bushy haired bitch; I'd rather talk about _us_." He leaned towards me suggestively. You want bitch I can show you bitch, you arrogant, slimy, little piss-ant!

"What _us_ Malfoy? There's you and then there's me, I told you before I have no interest in you, I don't want to date you, and I will never go to dinner with you. So if you would kindly leave my business I'll be tempted to leave you in one piece. However, if you wish to be stubborn I can and will force you to leave, it's your choice." I lean back on the counter once more, my arms crossed once more, as I continue with amusement, "Might I suggest you choose the former, I would hate to dirty myself." How does it feel to have your words thrown back to you Malfoy? I was feeling very triumphant for a moment before I saw a glint of the Malfoy I knew 10 years ago. I saw a moment of longing in his eyes and my thoughts drifted back to ten years.

&&&&Flashback&&&&

_**Seventh Year Winter Break Hogwarts Main Entrance**_

_"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, it's not going to work just give it up!"_

_"You know we could make it work, we've gone this long why stop now? Please tell me!" He was practically begging, my heart wanted to give in to him, my heart loved him, but my head told me it was wrong and being the logical person I am I gave into my head._

_"I don't love you Malfoy, and I never will, just accept that!" I scream at him as I turn away, I can't look him in the eye he would see the lie._

_"And I don't believe that for a moment, I know you love me, I've seen it in your eyes, you've see me, the real me, and you know that I love you. Hell Hermione I'm in love with you. Don't try to tell me you don't love me and you never will because I know the truth, I know what you hide from Potter and Weasley."_

_I reel around on him, he has to understand, this is the only way, "You know nothing Malfoy, nothing about me or my life, so get it through your thick skull, Leave me the hell alone!" I had to get away, I needed to run, but I knew he would follow, so I went to the one place that I knew he wouldn't think to look for me…Trelawney's Tower, luckily the old bat had retired and let Firenz take over. I kept running and never stopped, I thought about jumping from the tower and seeing if I could fly but I knew that was a long term solution to what I hoped was a short term problem. If given enough time Draco would forget about me, he'd move on and let go, he had to for all our sakes._

_&&&&_End Flashback&&&&

"Mishka!" I blinked my eyes to find Draco waving his hand in front of my face.

"WHAT!" I screamed, "I didn't go anywhere."

"I beg to differ, you looked as though you were a million miles away, and that look in your eye I know, I recognize it." He was standing mere inches from me, I put my hands on his chest and quickly pushed him away. Unfortunatly the feel of him will stay in my mind.

"You barely know me Malfoy, there's no way you could recognize anything about me." I bit out sarcastically, I can't let him in, he can't know!

"Do you know how defensive you are? You have this wall that you just won't let anyone past, let down the walls Mishka, and let me see you." Draco seemed so sincere, I saw in his eyes the love he used to have for me, though I knew that it was no longer for me he didn't know me anymore, now I was Mishka and that's how it would stay.

"I need you to leave now Malfoy I have a lot of packing to do, so now if you don't mind."

"Where are you going?"

"Damn it Malfoy, why can't you leave well enough alone, leave I don't want you here. Kalila!" I was so frustrated I called to my dragon, who listened immediately and was now staring Draco down. "I told you once that if you didn't leave you may not leave in one piece, you didn't listen to me, now I'm making you leave. So go before Kalila here decides to make you lunch!" Kalila's nostrils were smoking, she had yet to break eye contact with Malfoy and I knew that with just a word from me Kalila would burn him, but I didn't want to hurt him, just make him leave. I couldn't stand him being here anymore I was ready to run again, and farther than Hogwarts would get me too.

"Okay, I'm going," He held his hands up in defeat, "I wish you had given me a chance Mishka, I would like to have seen you again." With that he was gone, leaving my life again, but I knew it wasn't forever I knew he would see me again in a month. But was I ready to see him again as me, as Hermione? I don't know but I know that if I don't get away now I may listen to my heart and follow him.


	4. A New Life

**Chapter 4: A New Life**

Well my arrival at Hogwarts went fairly smoothly, everyone was eager to accept the newly appointed Professor Mishka. But as expected Lupin recognized me as I knew he would. When I had the chance to speak with him alone I let my guard down for the first time in years.

"Hello old friend."

"Hello Mishka, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Lupin, I'm doing fairly well, and my business seems to run itself some days." I wanted to embrace him, he was always a good friend and it saddens me to realize just how much I had left behind.

"Hermione, you don't have to pretend, we are friends and I've known you since you were 13." I have always loved Remus' heart, he always was pure whether he was part were-wolf or not. "You can talk to me, I'm here for you, and so is Tonks."

"Speaking of Tonks how is she? And did the two of you ever get married?"

"Nice try Hermione, but it won't work."

"Do you think that Dumbledore is going to mind terribly my keeping a Dragon in the dungeons?"

"Please stop trying to change the subject; I know you have something on your mind you aren't telling me. I can sense it Hermione, and no I don't think Dumbledore is going to mind, besides if memory serves me Kalila is only a dwarf dragon and I believe she would make a wonderful guard during your potions class to keep your students in check." I couldn't help it, I hugged him, and I hugged him as if he were my lifeline.

"You always were there for me Remus and I thank you for that. I don't know how I would have gotten through everything had you not been there. When I lost my parents I always thought Harry would be the one to understand and he and I could talk, but the only think he wanted was revenge, that's when he went after Malfoy. Do you know I left him because of Harry, to keep him from going mad, but he was so hell bent on vengeance that he didn't see what it was doing to our friendship, so I lost them both anyway. I still think of him some days, and it's hard not to tell him how much I really do still love him, but that was the past and I don't think he is ever going to forgive me." I hadn't realized how much I'd rambled on, it seems that sometimes it's good to talk to old friends.

"How long have you been holding all this in? And why didn't you tell me about you and Draco before?"

"I've held it in for 10 years, I gave up the love of my life for my best friends and I lost all of them. Draco did what I asked of him and didn't speak to me again, Harry couldn't see past his own rage to see what he was doing. I don't know if he even realizes it now what he's done. Do you know I haven't spoken to either Harry or Ron in the ten years since we left Hogwarts?" You have no idea how good it felt to get all of that off my chest, I feel as though a weight had been lifted off me. I knew I could trust Remus, I always could, I just didn't trust myself enough. I don't feel like so much of a time bomb anymore, but there's still more I can't tell Remus yet, something only two other people know. Remus pulled me into another hug; it was just what I needed, and I smiled.

"I'm always here for you Mione, but for now I think I'll let you prepare for your lessons tomorrow and I think my wife may be wondering where I'd gone to. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you Remus, and tell Tonks I said hello." He nodded in acknowledgement and then he left.

&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&

**MONDAY 9AM POTIONS CLASS ROOM**

Luckily for Hermione her first class happened to be third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, it was a good class to break herself into.

She strode in, head held high, and with an aire about her that exuded confidence.

"Good Morning Class, I am Professor Mishka, I will be teaching all of your potions class from here on out, and I do_** not**_ want to hear one word about Professor Snape and how he used to do things. He and I are two different people with two different methods. Mention of Professor Snape will gain you loss of house points and detention for a week. Am I understood?"

"Yes Professor" sounded the class.

"Now, I want you to open your texts to chapter 24, there you should find the section on shrinking potions. I want you all to read this chapter and then write 12 inches on your interpretation. Any questions?"

A young Ravenclaw raised her hand, "Yes, Miss McIntyre?"

"Professor shouldn't we actually practice brewing during class?"

"I mentioned from the start that my lessons will be different from your previous professors, and as such I feel you need to have a full understanding of the basics before you can properly brew a potion. As soon as I review your interpretations we will probably start brewing next class. Any more questions? No, alright start your reading and hand me your parchments when you are finished."

With that her class started working, within minutes she heard the scratching of quills. Hermione slammed her hands down on her desk and abruptly stood up.

"It has only been 5 minutes I should not be hearing quills scratching yet. You are to finish the reading before you start any writing. Now I want all of you to put your quills down and focus on the reading, if I hear one quill before 10 minutes has passed that person will be serving a detention. Everyone back to work."

This time her directions were followed and it was a good 15 minutes before she heard quills again. Two minutes before the end of class Hermione had everyone hand their papers up. Ten minutes later seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindors walked in, "Great, just great, my least favorite class of the day." Once everyone was seated she started her speech again.

"Good morning, I am Professor Mishka, I will be teaching your potions class from here on out," there was a snicker from the back, looking she expected to see it be a Slytherin, but her assumption was wrong and found it to be a Gryffindor, "Do you have a problem?"

"Not at all professor, it just that some of us were wondering why you would come in 3 months before the end of school, that and you aren't exactly a conventional professor." The young Gryffindor stated smugly, leaning back in her chair.

"No one said I would be conventional, and apparently your last professor got tired of being compared to Professor Snape, so let me inform you all of this right now, I will not be compared to Snape, I don't want to hear one word about Snape and the person that mentions him will lose house points and sever a weeks detention. Now, with that settled lets continue with our lesson, unless of course you all feel the need to dissect why I am here and earn a zero for the day. If that is what you want to do learn now that I do not tolerate students that would rather gossip that learn, you will find yourselves kicked from this class never to return."

The class finally got the point and paid attention to the lesson and like the third years there was no brewing, and Hermione wagered there would not be any brewing for any of her classes this week.

&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Hermione's first two weeks were a living hell; the older students questioned why a new professor was brought in at the end of a school year. The teachers were only told she was Mishka, no one except Dumbledore and Lupin knew that she was really Hermione. So far none of her classes had mentioned Professor Snape, but McGonagall kept giving her strange looks like she knew her, but wasn't certain. Her second Saturday being at Hogwarts McGonagall stopped her in the entrance hall.

"Professor Mishka, might I have a word?"

"Certainly Professor." McGonagall led her to her office; Hermione looked around realizing just how long it had been since she'd been in this room.

"I was curious to know how you are managing being the new head of Slytherin, though as I hear it that is not your actual house."

"No, actually I was a Gryffindor in school but the Sorting Hat felt I would make a fair head for Slytherin."

"If you were Gryffindor I should know you, and I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the name Mishka."

"I changed my name after leaving school, I took my mothers name." Hermione rose to leave, knowing where the conversation was going and was not prepared by any means to answer McGonagall's inquiry. "My apologies Professor but I have lessons to prepare, so I will speak with you later."

"I have just one more question for you Mishka, how old are you?"

"28"

"So you will be at the reunion taking place during the spring break?"

"Yes, I will."

"I shall speak with you later then."

Hermione turned and left the office, heading back towards the dungeons.

That went just fucking great, she knows something's off and knowing McGonagall she won't let up until she figures it out. The only thing that could make it worse would be for Malfoy to show up again. I have two weeks before this blessed reunion and maybe, just maybe my life can go back to being peaceful. Yeah right, that's wishful thinking Hermione, peaceful, after everyone figures out who you are and where you've been. Peace is the last thing you'll have.

Hermione silently continued her tirade in her head as she returned to her quarters. The next two weeks would turn out to be anything but quiet!


	5. Suspicion and Speculation

**Chapter 5: Suspicions and Speculations**

After her talk with Mishka, McGonagall went directly to Dumbledore's office, there were a few things she wanted to _discuss_ with him. She did not bother with knocking as being the meddling old man he was probably knew she was there anyway.

"Albus we need to talk, actually you need to tell me everything you know about Professor Mishka, oh and Albus, I do mean everything not just what you want me to know." Minerva sat herself in the seat across from him and poised herself to be given the run around.

"Is there a problem Minerva?" Albus smiled sweetly at her as he popped an assorted candy in his mouth.

"There is something strangely familiar about her yet elusive. I cannot seem to pinpoint what though." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Did you know she was a Gryffindor who is now head of Slytherin? A Gryffindor that I should know and I do not!"

"I am aware Minerva, the sorting hat felt it would be a good place for her. Apparently there were traces of Slytherin blood in her; though how that occurs in a Gryffindor I'm not entirely certain."His eyes twinkled merrily; damn that twinkle, always knowing more than he says.

"How do I not know her Albus, she was in my house. In all my 40 years of teaching I have never forgotten one of my students, but I don't know the name Mishka. What is going on Albus and no riddles?" She warned sternly, though knowing it would do her little to no good.

"All I can say Minerva is that she is a very bright and clever witch with a very painful past. She wanted to let it go, that is why she changed her name. If and when she is ready I'm certain she will tell you. Until then give her time, don't push, I'm sure it's hard enough for her being here."

"She mentioned she is going to the reunion Albus, but that would mean she graduated in Potter's year, I remember all of my Gryffindor's from that year, but I must say it is very distressing to not recognize her."

"Calm yourself Minerva I'm sure all will reveal itself in due course. Now don't fret and let us have some tea shall we."

Minerva conceded the point but she wasn't done yet, she wanted to know what Mishka was hiding and why. Don't push my fanny, Minerva wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing…she'd find her answers!

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

After some time of amicable chit chat another idea occurred to Minerva, so she decided to broach the subject.

"Albus, in the history of Hogwarts we have never once had a reunion much less mid term with students present, so why now?"

"Let's just say that it's time for some old friends to be reacquainted. There are two people that have lost each that still seek to find each other again."

"You are being cryptic again, you're meddling aren't you?" Minerva looked at his twinkling eyes and knew the answer.

"Not directly I am not, but you could say I'm setting the scene."

"For who?"

"Just some old friends."

"Your meddling will catch up with you one day; you do realize this you know?" Minerva sat back and enjoyed her tea. Knowing she would get no more out of him, she let it go, but that didn't mean she would stop digging. Somehow she suspected this reunion had something to do with the mysterious Professor Mishka.

&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&

**MALFOY MANOR SUNDAY**

Sunday afternoon Draco sat alone in the kitchens of Malfoy Manor, he had inherited it after the death of his father, and his mother, well she could care less about the manor and decided to travel the world, right now he thought she was sitting somewhere in India. Not that it mattered really his mother was rarely around during his childhood why should she bother to be there now. Besides the only person Draco wanted in this house with him was the woman he loved and he had lost her ten years ago, but he made a secret vow to himself that when he found her he would win her back, he had to, she still owned his heart. In his heart he felt she was close but he still had yet to find her, though something in him said that Mishka was the key, somehow she would give him the answers he was looking for. He was so close he could taste it, he knew she was right around the corner, he just had to find the right clue. There was no way he was giving up now.

A knock on the outer kitchen door broke him out of his reverie. Draco looked up at the door to see none other than Albus Dumbledore. Not once has the Headmaster been at Malfoy Manner, to say that Draco was surprised would be the understatement of the century.

"What can I do for you professor?"

"Might I come in for a bit Mr. Malfoy?"

"Certainly Professor. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" To Draco's own surprise he was actually happy to see his former Headmaster.

"Would you care for some tea Headmaster?" Draco offered as he took his seat at the table once more.

"No thank you, however, Draco I have come to ask you a question, are you planning to attend the scheduled reunion in two weeks?"

Draco was puzzled why Dumbledore would make a personal visit to the Manner simply to ask him about the reunion.

"Yes sir, why do you ask?"

"I'm not certain if you've met our new potions professor but I believe the two of you may have some things in common. I do not believe she will have very many she is close to at the reunion and as I'm sure you are aware I require all of my professors to attend. I simply wish for her to have someone she can chat with."

"I was under the impression that Professor Kilari was teaching potions, did something happen to her?"

"I believe it was the stress, she could not handle the house rivalries. As you are aware she did not attend Hogwarts as a student and was not aware of the strong animosity between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and she mentioned something about blasting Snape."

To this Draco gave a chuckle, Snape had a way of making things stick in a students mind, everyone may have complained about him, but one thing was certain you learned something from him. "So who is this new Professor?"

"Well it happens that she is also head of Slytherin house, her name is Professor Mishka."

At the mention of her name all the blood drained from Draco's face, _So that's where she went, no wonder she wouldn't tell me._

"I apologize Professor but I'm quite certain that Mishka will not wish to associate with me. She made it quite clear before she left for Hogwarts that she wanted nothing to do with me."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong my boy, I have a feeling that she may be relieved to see a familiar face, try and talk to her and see what happens." Draco noticed the shimmer of a mischievous grin cross Dumbledore's face, the Headmaster was up to something.

"I'm not sure but you have never told me wrong before." Draco said more to himself before addressing the Headmaster directly, "would you mind if I made a visit to Hogwarts a week early, I would like to see how things are running. Oh and I thank you for helping me get on the board of governor's. I wasn't sure it would happen, what with my father's reputation and everything."

"I know that you were not a part of that Draco and I will always be here to say so." Dumbledore laid his hand on Draco's arm in an attempt to lend some comfort.

"Potter and Weasley still blame me ya know. I think they blame me for Hermione disappearing too, I wish I knew where she was."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she will turn up again, a person eventually comes to miss what they knew as home." Draco stood suddenly, feeling the need to move around.

"But my father destroyed her home and her family, she left me because of her so called friends and then they abandoned her to, I'm not sure if she will ever come back." Draco had tears forming in his eyes, he loved Hermione with all his heart, he knew why she did what she did, but it hurt him, and it took him five years to forgive her, though she never heard him say I'm sorry. He promised himself if he ever found her he would make it the first thing he said to her. "I'm sorry Professor but I must be going." Draco hated letting his emotions get the best of him, but it always seemed to happen where _she_ was concerned.

"No worries Draco and we shall see you next week." With that Dumbledore left Malfoy Manor almost as suddenly as he had arrived, Draco had to wonder for a moment if he had imagined the Headmaster's visit, but he knew it was real. Something in Draco said that there was something that Dumbledore was trying to say but was kept from actually saying.

"I believe it best to make an early trip to Hogwarts, need to know how Slytherin house is being run, have to protect it." Draco knew it was an excuse, but it was an excuse that would get him to see Mishka, whether she was willing to talk to him or not. She is the key and Draco knew it, deep in his heart, and he would get the answers he needed. He wasn't in Slytherin for nothing you know, he had his ways of finding what he wanted, it may have taken 10 years but he wasn't giving up yet!


	6. Draco's Visit

**CHAPTER 6: Draco's Visit**

**TUESDAY LAST PERIOD DOUBLE POTIONS:**

Draco walked into the potions room to see fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherins working on what smelled like a debugging potion. Apparently Professor Sprout was out, or so Draco assumed anyway. Professor Mishka looked up as she heard the door and her heart fell into her stomach.

(_Switch POV back to Mishka)_

I looked up from my desk and there he was, what the hell is he doing here? The reunion isn't to be held for another week and a half he had no business being here. Remain calm Hermione and everything will be fine.

"Is there something I could do for you Mr. Malfoy?" I'm trying to be polite, in front of the students is not the place to berate him.

"Actually I was just doing rounds of Hogwarts; I'm newly appointed as one of the governors and am trying to stay on top of new goings on."

"Like checking on new professors?" I couldn't help but be sarcastic, he found out I was here and had to come snooping is what it was. I notice then that the students were no longer paying attention to their potions. "All of you back to work. Professor Sprout needs your potions and I will not have you ruin them." For a moment no one moved, "NOW! Kalila." I called my familiar to me, I always kept her close somehow I felt safer that way, "Watch over them sweet, if one of them strays you know what to do." I turn my attention back to Draco, "Would you like to go to my office?"

"Certainly, I'd love to have a chat." Oh I'm sure you would. I don't say it as much as my sarcastic side would love to. I give one last look at the class before I head for the office. I know with Kalila watching no one will move; a little trick I discovered my first week here. Put a dragon in the room and everyone follows directions perfectly.

"Now Mr. Malfoy is there a reason you are here?" I shut the door firmly behind him, it would do no good for the students to hear our conversation.

"Like I said before," I motion for him to sit, "I'm just checking on how you are settling in."

"Actually I believe you are here to see how your precious Slytherins are doing in my hands. Well let me inform you Mr. Malfoy if you have a problem with a former Gryffindor taking over as head of Slytherin House might I strongly suggest you take it up with the headmaster and the Sorting Hat. As it seems to have a notion I have Slytherin blood." I realize during my rant I've given Draco information he didn't have before, information that could lead him straight to the "true" me. He didn't know until this moment that I was raised in England and went to Hogwarts, and I already know he's fairly certain of my approximate age. I have no doubt it will only be a matter of time before he figures out who the bloody hell I am, and when that happens I'm screwed. He's not going to let me disappear again, but I know I can't go back, what happened then is over.

"If you would have let me continue, I have no problems with you running Slytherin, it seems they are actually doing quite well under your guidance. I was actually concerned about you and not knowing anyone. I know you have turned me down before…" I cut him off here, I know exactly where this is going. I stood abruptly, my palms flat against the desk as I stare directly at his eyes, my stance unwaivering.

"and I will continue to turn you down I have no interest in dating you not even for one drink or one dinner or what ever else you have in mind. Now Leave!" I point towards the door, he needs to leave and quickly, I wouldn't make it through dinner without crying. My heart loved him, but I'm not that girl anymore, I left that behind me, I will not go back, I can't. He can never know the whole truth, he can't know where the Slytherin blood comes from.

"I don't understand why you won't give me a chance." Damn stubborn ass why can't you listen for once? My eyes are guarded, but the look in his eyes, he's trying to find my secret, why I won't let him close. I have to end this, here and now.

"I have to get back to my class now, so if you don't mind." I motion for him to leave. I can hear Kalila's warning in my head, the students are getting antsy, time to return whether he leaves or not. I leave Draco in my office without saying a word, I can't let him rule my actions. I step back into the classroom and immediately draw the attention of my class.

"I'm certain that all of you should have completed your potions by now. Please bottle them and leave them in the center of your work stations." I nod towards Draco as he comes out of my office, "good day Mr. Malfoy."

"Good day Professor Mishka, till we meet again." I have a feeling he'll be back sooner rather than later. Damn him, why can't he leave well enough alone!

S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S

I sit alone in my office, classes are complete for the day, and Draco's visit stirred up more in me than just annoyance. It gets harder and harder to resist screaming out I love you every time I see him. I left him ten years ago because I wanted to protect him, and I accomplished that, but I also lost my love and my family.

&&&Flashback&&&

_"Goddamn it Harry I fucking left him why do you have to be like this?"_

_"Because you fucked him Hermione, you befriended him and you fucked him. Our friendship meant nothing if you could go to a slim ball like that."_

_"He is NOT what you make him out to be, he isn't a bad person. I've seen every side of him there is Harry, the good and the bad."_

_"You don't know him, he murdered your family, he and his father and you want to sit there and say he isn't a bad person? How gullible are you going to be Hermione? Wake up and look at the big picture, he's scum and I'm going to show you just how much!"_

_Harry ran out the port hole in search of Malfoy with murder on his mind._

_"Why can't you believe me Harry, he is a good person?" Hermione sobbed into her knees. "He would have made a good father too."_

&&&End Flashback&&&

How I wish I could make them all understand, Draco was a good man, he still is, I just can't think of him like that because I would crumble. Dumbledore and Lupin wonder why I don't want to be Hermione anymore, it's because it never brought me anything but heartache. Lucius took my parents from me, Harry took Draco from me. Ron, hell he never had a back bone and couldn't pick his own damn side so of course he goes with Harry. Neither of them ever wanted to give Draco a chance, but I knew him, I saw him, all of him. Now he's back, and I don't know what to do.

"Damn it Draco, why did you have to come back, I was doing just fine without you, but then you don't know it's me do you."

"Who are you Mishka?" I heard McGonagall's voice from my office doorway. Great just what I needed, I hope beyond hope she didn't hear my comment.

"I am Mishka, Apothecary and Potions Mistress, nothing more, nothing less." I knew she wouldn't buy that, she was my head of house, I knew she would figure things out eventually.

"I know better, Dumbledore is meddling and I think it has something to do with you." McGonagall seated herself across from me, her eyes pensive; when you have hidden as much as I have, you learn to read those around you.

"Ah, good old Dumbledore," I had to laugh, he always knew more than was good for him, "why do you think he's meddling Professor?"

"Because he brought you back here a month before the reunion, then I had a rather interesting visit with Mr. Malfoy this afternoon. He seems to believe he has some kind of connection to you but then he's only known you for two months, so how is that possible?"

"I wouldn't know Minerva, Mr. Malfoy is a rather self indulgent person, he thinks the world revolves around him."

"I think you know better, but let me ask you this, Dumbledore mentioned something rather interesting to me, he said that you have Slytherin blood in you, or so the Sorting Hat says. Being a potions Mistress and an Apothecary you should know how this occurs, there are only two ways Mishka, which is it?"

"I know what you are implying Minerva and let me tell you you're wrong. That never happened."

"I know you were pregnant Hermione and I know that Draco was the father, that's where your Slytherin blood comes from; from the baby you lost. I'm not old yet, I still know what goes on around me." How the hell did she know, she can't know, only two people knew and I swore them to secrecy.

"I'm not Hermione, I'm not that girl!" I'm not giving in, I can't, it's too soon, don't make me run, because I will. Minerva lightly placed her hands on my shoulders. I never saw her move, I'm not sure how she ended up beside me, or when I sat back down.

"Stop running and stop lying Hermione, you are home now, with us here at Hogwarts. You don't have to pretend, you don't have to hide?" I can feel the tears forming in my eyes, I don't want to cry, I don't want to let go of the pain, it's what's kept me going.

"Yes I do, don't you see, I did all of this to protect him, and if I come back now Harry and Ron will find me, they'll take it out on Draco and I did not do all of this just to watch him die, I won't let that happen!" I was getting my resolve back, even as a few tears flowed freely down my cheeks. I know Harry and Ron have been looking for me, and I've hid my tracks well, I'm rather bright ya know. I know how those two boys think and they will blame my disappearance on Draco, I know deep down they already blame him, but they have no proof, and I will never give them any ammunition, I will never put my love in danger. "I can't put him in danger Minerva, I've come this far I won't stop now."

"I understand that, but you have to tell him Hermione," "Mishka" I correct, "Mishka, he forgave you years ago for disappearing he has looked for you and then when he found Mishka's he thought he might have found a link to you, he didn't know and still doesn't know that he actually found you. He still loves you, don't throw that away." It occurs to me then, that perhaps I should have talked to Minerva about this so long ago, maybe things would have been different; but I can't look back now, what's done is done.

"But he doesn't know the secret I kept from him, he doesn't know I was two and half months pregnant when I lost our baby, he doesn't know that, he doesn't know that Harry believes he killed my parents, he doesn't know that I still love him."

"Give him a chance."

"I can't, it's too risky."

"I'll let you decide Mishka, but don't wait too long, your hearts have been broken too long. Why not try to mend them." She had a point and I knew that, but I can't give in, I know what's at stake. I'll wait till the reunion and then see what happens. See if Harry and Ron recognize me and see what they do.

"I need to rest Minerva, I'm sorry, but this has taken its toll on me. Can we speak more, later perhaps."

"Of course, I shall see you at supper."

I close my office door and head towards my private chambers, I still don't know how she knew about the baby or how I was Hermione, but I have a feeling that sometimes you just recognize someone you know very well. It makes me wonder if Draco suspects who I really am, does he have his suspicions. I'm glad the reunion is only 10 days away, I'm not sure how long I can keep going like this with so many people knowing.


	7. Puzzles and Ponders Reunion part 1

**CHAPTER 7: Puzzles and Ponders; Reunion Part 1…**

Draco's visit a week ago has left me worried, before all of this started I knew what I was doing and why, but now, I was doubting myself. Dear Professor McGonagall was trying to help, I know that, but she turned out to be more of a hindrance. I know she only wants to see me and Draco happy, but why can't she understand that I'm doing all of this for Draco's happiness, to keep him safe? I don't want Harry or Ron coming after Draco once I'm out in the open and lucky me that happens in less than 24 hours. I wish there was an easier way to do things. Yet I know there is not, for now, I'll just focus on my work and my students, "Blast!" I can't even focus on students right now, it's Friday and classes are over and there is no potion or paper to grade.

&Knock Knock&

Great now someone is here again, "Come in!" I try to look busy, let's hope it works. Nope he's still there; guess that means I have to acknowledge him.

"What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?"

"I just thought I would drop by for a chat."

"You don't _chat_ Mr. Malfoy, so what's on your mind?"

**(Switch POV to Draco)**

"I am curious to know if you are familiar with Hermione Granger." Because of course I know that you would have to have at least heard of her.

"Thought you said she was a know-it-all bookworm?"

"I did, but you remind me of her, and need to know if you ever knew her." Come on give me some kind of clue where she is.

"Sorry to bust your bubble Malfoy but no, I don't know her, never seen her, and I have work to do so if you please." She's trying to push me out, I don't think so, I've never given up easily on anything in my life, and okay well except when I let Hermione go the first time. But I never thought she would disappear.

"Perhaps you are familiar with her friends then, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Pain in the asses both of them.

"You are pushing your luck Mr. Malfoy, everyone in the wizarding world knows both of them, so if you think I'm going to tell you some deep dark hidden secret," Yes, please tell me, "then you are sadly mistaken because I have no secrets to tell, there is just me, Mishka." I think you are lying, Merlin how I wish I could say that to your face.

"I think there is more to your story, and the more I talk with Professor McGonagall the more I've convinced you are hiding something." There you go again, rolling your eyes, I'm telling you I know those eyes, but where from?

"I assure you Draco, I am only Mishka, Potions Mistress and Professor, there is no hidden secret, no other life, I don't know why you are searching for this mystery girl of yours but I can't help you." Hermione averted her gaze to look at the parchments covering her desk.

I notice a look of longing in her eyes; eyes that are peculiar, a deep brown with flakes of yellow. There's more than she's saying, that's a look of loss, I should know, I wore it for years.

"Thank you for your time Mishka, I shall see you tomorrow then."

"I suppose you shall."

I leave her office, though I wish I had gotten more answers first. Something in them tells me she knows Hermione; there is something so similar between the two of them. I used to know Hermione so well, hell I loved her, I still love her, I just don't understand why she left me. I wonder if I will ever understand, I can't unless I find her.

**GUEST QUARTERS HOGWARTS: DRACO'S ROOM:**

I flop down on my bed, lost in my own thoughts; I want Hermione back, her place is by my side, not out alone in the world. I know she's not with Potter and Weasley they've come to me enough looking for her. I'll never forget the first time Potter came after me…I was just leaving the great hall, it was about 830, and supper was winding down, I decided to head back to the common room early, when out of no where Bloody Potter comes barreling up to me demanding to know what I did to his Hermione.

**&Flashback&**

_ "What did you do to her?" Harry grabbed Draco's arm halting his departure._

_"I don't know what you are talking about Potter, now let me go." _

_"Oh really Malfoy, you don't know, or you don't care? I know you killed Hermione's parents, you and your death eater of a father." Harry leveled his wand at Draco's temple._

_"I would never hurt Hermione like that." Draco pulled his arm out of Harry's grasp, "I didn't know what my father was planning, Hell I didn't even know he was planning on doing anything in the first place." Harry's wand didn't waiver._

_"Do you know she's in here room right now crying her eyes out for what YOU did to her. You hurt her Malfoy, and I won't stand for it."_

_"I'm not the one that's hurting her Potter, but you are so blind you can't even see the truth staring you in the fucking face!"_

_"You lie; you are nothing but a liar." Harry's eyes blazed angrily, his wand arm shaking. _

_"It's because of you that she's crying, it's because of you that she's hurt."_

"_I swear to god you come near her again and I will kill you where you stand. You should be lucky I don't kill you now."_

_"You kill me and Hermione will never forgive you."_

_"Actually I think she may just thank me." At this point he had a smug grin on his face; I wish I could have knocked it off for him._

_"You don't get it do you Potter?" Time to bring his world crashing down, "she loves me, she wants to be with me, she chose me over you and your sidekick. What the hell don't you get about that?"_

_"She thought you were…" Potter was cut off from an unexpected source._

_"I thought he was a good person, I knew I loved him, and I still do, but it can never work out. I want you to leave him alone Harry." Hermione's voice was barely above a whisper, but her words held an unspoken promise._

_"You don't know what you're saying Hermione" Harry lowered his wand and stared at Hermione, "he's a killer and he'll keep on being that until someone kills him."_

_"I will never forgive you if you kill him Harry. I left him for our friendship." She was lying again; I could see it in her eyes, deep brown with flakes of yellow…_Her eyes, **THAT'S IT**, that's where I know them. Damn Mishka I knew you were lying to me. Now, how did she get me out of this, oh yeah…

_"You don't love him Hermione, I know you don't because you would never love scum like him."_

_"You aren't listening to me Harry, you never listen." Hermione ran away towards the tower tears in her eyes._

_"You're lucky that I care about Hermione otherwise I would kill you now. Watch you're back Malfoy, I'll be watching you!" Potter left chasing after my girl, I wanted to go after her, comfort her but I knew I couldn't, not then, when I could it was too late, she was gone._

**&&&END FLASHBACK&&&**

Time for another visit to Mishka, and this time I'm not leaving without the truth.

(End Draco's POV, back to Mishka)

**&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

**DUNGEON: MISHKA'S CHAMBERS**

This time Draco wasted no time with knocking and burst into my office unannounced. Should have known he would be back, he always was relentless.

"I'm so glad that you decided to knock, what the hell do you want now!"

"I WANT ANSWERS! And you are god damn well going to give them to me."

"I'm not going to give you anything if you keep yelling at me." Who the hell does he think he is?

"Damn it Mishka, I know who you are, I know what you are hiding."

"You know nothing, you never did know anything! How dare you think you know who I am."

"I know the look in your eye, it's the same one Hermione had when she left me."

"A look, you are basing this entire conversation on a look! You really are an arrogant, self absorbed, son of a bitch! Anyone can have a look, it doesn't mean they are the same person or related or whatever else may be going through that addled brain of yours."

"But not everyone has eyes like yours, like hers." The last two words were spoken softer.

"Oh, and like brown eyes aren't a common color!"

"Are you or are you not Hermione Granger?"

"We've been through this Draco, I'm not her, and I will never be her, so stop trying." Back off Draco, you don't want to open this, just let it go.

"And you are lying to me again. You have done nothing but lie to me since the day I met you."

"I have never lied to you, I told you from the beginning that I had no interest in you and that was the truth, it still is. Why do you find it so hard to believe that?"

"Because at one point in time you loved me, you believed in me; why did you give up on us?"

"You are confusing me with her again; I'm not your lost love. Now get out."

"I told you I'm not leaving without answers."

"Good night Draco." I left him there in my office, standing alone and confused. Gods how I hate having to leave him; he is so close to the truth. I wish it was safe enough to tell him, but I'm afraid that could put him in more danger. If he knew the truth then he could tell Harry and then Harry may use that as a reason to hurt him. I can't let him get hurt. I'll wait until tomorrow during the reunion; only then will everyone know who I truly am, then I will reveal all that has been kept secret.


	8. A Few Answers Reunion Part 2

**CHAPTER 8: A FEW ANSWERS….REUNION PART 2**

Saturday dawned rather dim for both Mishka and Draco, though their reasoning was a bit different. Up on the second floor Draco sat on the edge of his bed thinking back over his conversation with Mishka. In his mind he knew there was more to her story, he needed to keep that hope alive in his heart that Hermione disappeared for a reason, that there was going to be an amusing story there. They went through so much together that there is no way she could have just decided she didn't love him and she wanted to disappear. There was more to the story; he just needed to know what it was.

"Damn you Mishka, why won't you open up to me?" Draco pushed himself up and walked to the bathroom; half way there he heard a knock at his door.

**(POV Mishka)**

"Who the hell is it?"

"It's Mishka; can I come in for a minute?" Please don't be difficult Draco.

"Yeah?" He said it quickly as he opened the door. I was lost for words; I didn't expect to find him just getting out of bed. His hair was looking a bit shaggy hanging around his face and the only thing he wore was a pair of black sweat pants. "What do you want Mishka?"

"Please don't be difficult Draco, I just want to talk, can I come in?" I just walk in without an answer, "Great, thanks."

"Go ahead, make yourself at home." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice; he's annoyed with me, probably upset that I never gave him any answers last night. I sat down on the end of his bed, cursing Dumbledore for not putting a chair in the guest quarters.

"Look I just want to talk a bit about last night." And would you mind putting a shirt on, you don't know what you're doing to me. Of course I can't say this to him, but oh I want to kiss him.

"There's nothing left to talk about, you don't want me, you don't want to talk to me, you won't even make an attempt to help me find my mystery woman as you so eloquently called her; so what the hell is there left for us to talk about?"

He stood about 4 paces from me, his scent overwhelmed me, before I could stop myself I responded in typical Hermione fashion, "I knew you would be like this, you have always been so fucking hard headed you never could listen." Oh shit, I shouldn't have said that!

"What the hell are you talking about; I've known you for like 3 months and you act like we've known each other for years," he took a step closer to me, Oh Draco please don't do this, don't get close; he took another step and continued ranting, "what the hell have I ever done to you that I don't know about?" I can't tell him, I can't answer that, how do you tell the man you love that you were hiding right in front of his face for the last 10 years? "Answer me damn you!" He's getting pissed; that was easy to see when he loomed right over me, it was written in his eyes and the tone of his voice.

"You are a Malfoy, your reputation precedes you, of course I would think that you are stubborn and pigheaded, most purebloods are. Snot nosed bastards all of you!" I pushed him away from me and stood up from the bed, I should have known this would be a bad idea!

"I suppose because you are a half-breed, a_ mudblood_, you think you're better than us _purebloods_? You are just as stubborn and pigheaded!" My eyes blaze fire, and my ire rises, we were past this once!

"I should have never come here, I knew you wouldn't listen to me, I should have stayed gone, I never should have come back, you know what Malfoy after tonight you will never have to see my _mudblood_ face again, because I'll be gone!" I walk out his door slamming it behind me, I knew this would never work, I don't know why I let Dumbledore talk me into coming back here; I knew it was a mistake. I make my way back to the dungeons with a scowl on my face that could rival Snape's, guess I did learn a thing or two from that man. Not everything turned out bad, "Damn you Malfoy!" I scream as I kick my foot flat against the wall, it was a better choice than breaking my knuckles!

"Have you had another fight with Draco, Mishka?" I know that voice…

"Hello Remus, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but you are avoiding questions again."

"Why don't we go to my office, I'll explain there."

"After you." Remus points to my door and I take lead, wouldn't want him to run into my wards, though I'm sure he could probably sense them anyway. Instead of staying in the office, I just lead us straight into my sitting room where a fire is blazing in the hearth.

"Would you like a drink Remus?" Let's see if I can divert your attention…

"No thank you, but I would like for you to explain why you were stalking the halls cursing Malfoy with a look that rivaled Severus', oh and taking out your frustration on the walls."

"I was so hoping that you would forget, but I can see I'm not getting out of it, am I?"

"I'm afraid not Mishka, now please."

I sit down on the settee next to my dear friend, There are times in my life I regret cutting myself off from everyone, now is one because Remus always understood me so well, he was like a surrogate father after I lost my parents, him and Tonks both were always there for me.

"I see that look in your eye, you're sad but you are also angry, what happened?"

"What doesn't happen when Malfoy and I get together? We fought Remus, about the same old shit, he's a pureblood, I'm a mudblood, we don't mix, I've always known that but it has never stopped me from loving him. So much happened between us 10 years ago that I though hiding was my best option that Draco would forget about me and he would move on; but he hasn't. He has held onto our past and dwelled on it like it's what keeps him alive. I don't understand Remus, why he is still looking for Hermione, why does he still wants me around. Would he accept me if he knew that Mishka was really Hermione, would he still love me, knowing that I have become a rebel in the wizarding world. I mean look at me, I'm in jeans, a halter top, and a leather jacket, I haven't worn actually robes in I don't know how long, I have a dragon as a familiar and I'm anything but your average witch."

"Hermione, you are the brightest witch to come out of Hogwarts in a hundred years, you have never been average. Just because you don't look the part doesn't mean you aren't bright and it certainly doesn't mean you aren't a witch. You have managed to combined both of your worlds and make it work towards your advantage, there is nothing wrong with that. As for Draco, I've spoken to him many times over the last 10 years, he has never given up on finding you and I know that he doesn't understand why you left. He wants answers and you are the only person that can give that to him."

"Excuse me one moment Remus," I go to my bedroom, there is something I need, damn it's not here, "Kalila, go to my shop find the box buried in the back and bring it to me please." She nuzzles my arm a bit, "Thank you my sweet." She exits through the upper window that was enhanced especially for her. "Thank you Remus, there is something I want to show you, but I need Kalila to bring it back for me."

"Quite alright, now are you going to tell me what started the fight between you and Draco, because I know it can't be about the past, he doesn't know about that."

"Actually, it was, the way I spoke I talked about how he used to be, made him think that we have known each other for years that he was just like he always was. He's going to figure things out Remus, I know he will, and I don't think I'm ready for that. He can't know, it would hurt him too much." I can feel tears stinging my eyes, I take a deep breath and brace myself for the questions I know are coming.

"Can't know what?"

At that moment Kalila flew back in, I knew it would only take her a few moments. "I'm going to show you something Remus that only three other people know." From the box I pulled out a piece of parchment deeply yellowed by age, I handed it to Remus, unsure of how he would react.

"Why did you never tell me Hermione? Tonks and I would have helped you through that." I handed him a second parchment. "I'm so sorry, and this all happened when your parents died." I nodded, thinking back it was still to painful to remember.

_**&&&FLASHBACK&&&**_

_Hermione entered the Hospital Wing clutching her stomach, "Madame Pompfry, something's wrong it hurts so much real low in my stomach." _

_"Here child, get up into bed." Madame Pompfry helped Hermione up into one of the beds and immediately noticed a great deal of blood coming from Hermione. "Oh dear."_

_"What is it? Is my baby okay?" Hermione was in tears, the cramps getting worse. "Ahhh" a strong cramp hit Hermione hard, almost as if it was a contraction._

_"Here Hermione, I need you to drink this."_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's a sedative, I need you to relax for me."_

_"I don't want to hurt the baby."_

_"Hermione, your baby, she's…"_

_"She, how do you know it's a girl, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, no, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be true, tell me it's not true."_

_"Hermione, please drink." She drank down the potion and within minutes was asleep."_

_**Hours later…**_

_Hermione awoke to find Draco by her bed._

_"Hermione are you okay?" But she never answered him, she rolled onto her side and cried into her pillow, Draco leaning next to her trying to comfort her, though he didn't know why, Madame Pompfry didn't tell him what happened to Hermione when he came looking for her, she only pointed to the bed she lay in, gave a solemn look and headed back towards her office._

_"Hermione, talk to me, what happened to you?"_

_"I can't Draco, I can't talk about it."_

_"Why, did someone hurt you? Love, please tell me." Draco's voice was pleading, she wanted to tell him, needed to tell him, but she didn't, she decided it was better for him to keep her secret, he would never know of the baby she carried and lost._

_Across the Hospital wing another voice was heard calling for Hermione, two sets of feet were drawing closer and Draco wasn't leaving, he wasn't going to abandon Hermione whether he knew what happened or he didn't._

_"What the hell do you think you are doing here Malfoy, get away from her!" It was Harry's voice, an angry Harry at that._

_"I'm comforting my girl, what does it look like I'm doing? She's upset and I won't leave her."_

_"Ever think you were the reason she was upset? Now leave her alone and maybe she would feel better!" Harry was angry at the thought of Draco being near his friend, he knew that Hermione was friends with Malfoy, but not that she was his "girl" as he put it._

_"I'm not leaving Potter so get over it."_

_"Why you little…" at that moment Harry pulled his wand on Draco, "you have caused her this pain, and you will leave now or I will hurt you Malfoy, so help me god I will!"_

_"Mr. Potter put your wand away at once, I will not have fighting in my infirmary!" Madame Pompfry had come out of her office at hearing Harry first yell. "OUT, all of you, Hermione needs her rest, she does not need you fighting around her, now out!"_

_Draco kissed Hermione's forehead before leaving, she hadn't said a word through the entire confrontation, Draco knew there was something she wasn't saying, but he would wait for her to tell him. "Just remember I love you," Draco whispered to her as he left._

_Hermione decided at that moment, after everyone left, that she would leave Draco for his own safety, Harry wanted blood and he didn't care how he got it. He was going to go after Draco, logically she thought that if she left him that Harry wouldn't have any reason to go after Draco again, that he would be safe. If only she had known then what she knew now._

_**&&&END FLASHBACK&&&**_

"Do you understand now Remus why I had to leave, why I couldn't stay here?"

"No, I don't understand why you left, why you hid from your friends. Explain it to me."

"Harry wanted blood, he was going to go after Draco no mater what I did, so I left him, thinking that if I did that Harry would leave Draco alone, but it didn't work. After loosing the baby I couldn't handle them fighting anymore. I knew that Draco didn't hurt me that he didn't hurt my parents, but Harry was so blinded by hate that he couldn't or wouldn't see that. I asked Madame Pompfry when I left Hogwarts the first time for those pages out of my medical file; she, Dumbledore, and now McGonagall are the only ones that know about my baby. It was my plan to tell Draco about the baby the same night I lost her, but I never made it that far." I pulled my knees in close to me, huddled up like I used to in the Gryffindor common room, I never wanted to think about these memories again, they hurt so much, but it seems that the time has finally come to face my past. "You have to understand Remus, I had to leave, I couldn't stay here, couldn't stand the memories."

"I understand now Hermione, and I'm sorry you left, I wish there was something we could have done to help you through that."

"I know Remus, but I'm glad that you are here now, and when I leave again, I promise this time I will stay in touch."

"I'll let you get ready now Hermione, trust Draco with the truth." I only nodded as I embraced my dear friend. Trust Draco with the truth, could he really handle it? There is only one way to find out.

**(A/N: I thought about ending it here, but decided I'd continue, you hall have waited so long as it is!)**

**GREAT HALL 4PM, START OF REUNION:**

It was time to face the music as they say; I'm standing outside the Great Hall hesitant to enter, inside I know there will be Draco, Harry, and Ron, it's time to reveal everything that I have ever kept hidden. I had let my hair go back to its curly state, so that it cascaded down my back, it's a change from how I normally wear it; and unfortunately a dead give away at who I am. Finally I work up the courage to enter; I open the door and step inside. At once my appearance is noticed and everyone stops, it seems that they are all seeing a ghost. My eyes drift right and I catch a glimpse of Draco, he looks dumbfounded, I still look like Mishka, but I also now look like Hermione. Over the years I suppose I became both. I look towards the front of the hall and see Dumbledore and that incessant twinkling of his, should have known he was setting me up, meddling old man, but I love him just the same, wouldn't be Dumbledore if he didn't meddle! I continuing scanning the room, looking towards my left and see Harry and Ron stalking towards me; well that didn't take them as long as I expected. Oh shit, Harry looks pissed, not at all what I was hoping for, but I'm stronger now, I know I can stand up to him and not be pushed around.

"HERMIONE!" Harry's tone is demanding, you would think that he was the one that was wronged.

"I'm Mishka."

"Bull shit, you are Hermione and I know it."

I held my head high and my stature showing I wasn't backing down, "I promise you I am Mishka, Apothecary and Potion's Mistress. I have not been Hermione for ten years, nor do I intend to start now!" I heard a startled gasp from everyone in the hall, just like I thought they all figured that Hermione vanished and I was a damn ghost. Well fuck the lot of them.

"It was Malfoy wasn't it, you disappeared because of him. I'll kill that little rat."

"You will do no such thing Harry James Potter! I disappeared because of you," I poked him in the chest emphasizing every point I said, "I was driven away because of you, you want to know why I left, why I changed my name and why I don't wear wizarding robes, but black jeans and halters? Well God Damn It all I'll tell you. You Harry were so blinded by your hatred of Draco that you couldn't see past your own nose," I poke him in the nose to emphasize this point, "You figured just like everyone else that Draco was evil, that he helped his father kill my parents. Guess what you were wrong, ALL OFYOU WERE WRONG!" I gestured towards the crowd now listening in to our argument.

"We wanted what was best for you Hermione, nothing more." Ron decided to chime in.

"Oh and the sidekick speaks, you never could make up your own mind Ron so you just went along with whatever Harry said, whether it was wrong or right it didn't matter to you." I stop for a moment I need to regain my bearings, I can't loose it, there is too much that has left to be said. I see Draco from the corner of my eye coming closer to us, he is still in shock, disbelieving that I was right in front of him the whole time. I pray that he can forgive me. "Do you remember that night in the infirmary Harry when you and Ron came bursting in while Draco was trying to comfort me?"

"Of course I remember, he's the reason you ended up there in the first place, you spent three days there doing nothing but crying and sleeping you hardly ever said a word to us."

"I wasn't there because of Draco, I was there because of you, all the bitching that you used to do about me spending time with Draco, whether it was related to school or not, you hated that I had finally become his friend, so you always had to bitch and create stress and hostility, guess what all of that stress caused me to lose my baby! That's right, I was 3 months pregnant with Draco's child, I wanted that baby Harry, I wanted my little girl but you stole her from me!"


	9. The Story Reunion Part 3

_**RECAP:**_

_"Oh and the sidekick speaks, you never could make up your own mind Ron so you just went along with whatever Harry said, whether it was wrong or right it didn't matter to you." I stop for a moment I need to regain my bearings, I can't loose it, there is too much that has left to be said. I see Draco from the corner of my eye coming closer to us, he is still in shock, disbelieving that I was right in front of him the whole time. I pray that he can forgive me. "Do you remember that night in the infirmary Harry when you and Ron came bursting in while Draco was trying to comfort me?"_

_"Of course I remember, he's the reason you ended up there in the first place, you spent three days there doing nothing but crying and sleeping you hardly ever said a word to us."_

_"I wasn't there because of Draco, I was there because of you, all the bitching that you used to do about me spending time with Draco, whether it was related to school or not, you hated that I had finally become his friend, so you always had to bitch and create stress and hostility, guess what all of that caused me to lose my baby! That's right, I was 2 months pregnant with Draco's child, I wanted that baby Harry, I wanted my little girl but you stole her from me!"_

**CHAPTER 9: THE STORY…REUNION PART 3**

"What the hell are you talking about? We didn't know you were pregnant." He looks disbelieving, like after all this time I would lie to him.

"I knew that if I told you that you would be angry, that you would think Draco raped me. Well he didn't, I willingly gave myself to him, gave him every bit of love I possessed."

"Why did you never tell me Hermione?" That was Draco's voice, his voice is softer than I ever remember hearing, he sounds hurt, and I knew he would be, but I just couldn't tell him, not then. I slowly turn to face Draco, turning my backs on Harry and Ron.

"I was planning to tell you Draco, that very night that I lost the baby that was my surprise for you. I was going to tell you that you were going to be a father, but something happened and I lost our baby. After that I couldn't tell you, I didn't want to hurt you by knowing that I lost our baby." I can feel the tears forming in my eyes, but I can't cry, not yet, there is still too much to do.

"If you think that I would have been mad, you're wrong, I would never have been angry at you for that, I know that you didn't cause it to happen. Is this why you left me, why you said that you didn't and never had loved me?" I can see it in his eyes, he needs an honest answer, I guess now is the time to tell him.

"When Harry came in and threatened your life that time I knew then that I had to leave you, for your own safety. I thought at the time that if I left you that he would finally leave you alone, that there wouldn't be a reason for Harry to come after you."

"Oh except that you killed her Parents!" Harry chimed in; he grabbed my arm and swung me back around to face him. "Can't you see what he is doing to you Hermione; he's brain washing you, again." "Let go of my arm Harry" my words are barely above a whisper, he ignores me and continues his ranting. "He used you before and he'll do it again. He caused the death of your parents, he caused your stress, and it's his fault that you lost your baby, not mine, though I'm glad that you did, I don't think it would be good for you to have had a Malfoy." Piss me off some more Potter, go ahead, I dare you, I can feel my anger blaze in my eyes, perhaps Harry didn't know not to insult a woman's child!

"Wrong again Harry, I am a Malfoy," I pull my arm out of his grasp and push him back a step, "HIS blood is in my veins, my child's blood is in my veins; or I guess you haven't heard, I'm the new head of Slytherin." Harry's eyes about bulged out of his head at this, he looks utterly astonished, good just what I was aiming for. "That's right I'm head of Slytherin, Slytherin blood runs through my veins Harry, its Malfoy blood, the blood of my baby. The baby the YOU caused me to loose, not Draco."

"Listen to yourself Hermione, Slytherin blood in your veins, that can't happen."

"Don't believe me ask Dumbledore or the Sorting Hat, the Hat is never wrong Harry, the Hat placed me as Head of Slytherin. Go ahead Harry ask me the question that I know is on your mind, ask me."

But it wasn't Harry that asked the question, it was Draco, "Where have you been for the last 10 years?"

"Everywhere," I answer looking at Draco, I swung back around to look at Harry, "this is where I'm shocked you didn't find me Harry, supposedly you've been looking for me, or so I'm lead to believe, so why didn't you come to Mishka's? If you knew me well enough at all, if you really wanted vengeance for my parents you would have known what Mishka's was, you would have known where to find me. Draco knew where to look, he was on the right track, but you didn't give a damn did you Harry, you didn't care if I was dead or alive or even in the wizarding world anymore, all you cared about was vengeance on Draco, you wanted him dead, but you didn't care how or why. I know what you were after Harry, I knew long ago that you wouldn't stop that's why I left, I wanted to protect Draco from you and I figured that if I disappeared you would search for me and you would leave him alone. I guess I was wrong on both counts, because you never did leave Draco alone, though anytime you got close to him I'd push you onto something else."

"What does Mishka's have to do with anything and how did you push me onto something else? I have followed Draco's every move since we left Hogwarts; I knew that he had you, that he knew where you were."

"Oh you are so naive Harry, Draco had nothing on me, and he didn't know where I went anymore than you did. I told no one that I was leaving, but two people managed to find me and it wasn't you; and the funny thing about it Harry is that I didn't even have to leave the wizarding world to hide!"

"Mishka was her mother; she was named after her great-great-grandmother who was from Russia. Even I know that Potter, I'm surprised that you don't." I look back to Draco; I never knew that he knew that. That must be how he found me, no wonder he kept pushing for information. Deep down I think he knew all along.

"That doesn't answer how you pushed me to other things Hermione." Harry grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me closer to him, "Answer me Hermione, what did you do to me?"

"I did nothing but protect the man I love, it's a concept that you know nothing about." Harry's grip tightened on my arm, it was beginning to ache but I wasn't giving into him, I have not stayed out of sight for ten years to let Harry over power me now. I quickly glance over Harry's shoulder and see Dumbledore watching over our confrontation, he gives me a slight nod showing me he understands what I must do."

"Take your arm off her Potter; I will not let you assault her anymore. I lost her once because of you, I'll be damned if I'll let it happen again."

"Watch your tone Malfoy, or I'll arrest you now." Harry never took his eyes from mine while he spoke to Draco.

"Arrest me for what, protecting Hermione from you? I'm quite certain by now she has bruises on her arm in the shape of your hand." Draco steps up closer behind me laying his arm around my waist, his gestures means more to me than anything he could say. I know now that he forgives me for leaving him as I did.

"Release my arm Harry or I will be forced to hurt you, believe me it is not something I wish to do." Harry continued to keep a hold on my arm, alright, if that's how he wants to play it, let's see how strong he really is.

'_Scorsconee_' the word reverberates in my head and I feel the heat accelerate in my arm; Harry jerked his arm away looking at his hand.

"Damn it Hermione, what the hell did you do to me?"

"I gave you fair warning, you didn't listen, so I scorched your hand. I've learned a few things in my time away Harry, it hasn't been for nothing, I assure you of that." I don't want to hurt Harry or Ron, but they have left me little recourse. Hurting them physically will do me now good, Harry's hardened himself well beyond that, but I will not sit back and let them hurt Draco, I have done everything in my power to protect him, I will not stop now.

"GOD DAMN-IT HERMIONE HE'S SCUM, HE'LL HURT YOU AGAIN JUST LIKE BEFORE!" Harry was yelling, I realize there is no getting through to him.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore yells from the other side of the hall, "That is enough, there will be no more yelling, I want all four of you in my office now!"

Harry and Ron reluctantly follow Dumbledore out of the Great Hall, Draco and I follow up the rear. Draco's hand has still not left my side, I think he's afraid that if he lets go I'll disappear again, if I go again I'll take him with me this time. As the double doors shut behind us I hear the chatter of everyone in the hall, everyone is curious as to exactly what happened, suppose that's what I get for going into hiding for so long, though on second thought I happen to like teaching I may just stick with it.

"Jelly wings" the Gargoyle moved aside and we followed Dumbledore up the stairs to his office. "All of you sit, Now!"

Four chairs appeared in front of the desk, Harry and Ron sat on one end Draco and I on the other. We need to discuss things, but I don't know if that's going to happen with Harry's temper. I just realized that Ron hasn't said anything since I called him the sidekick. I don't think he's too pleased with me right now, but what else is new.

"Now we are going to sit here and discuss this as adults, there will be no yelling, there will be no interrupting, and there will be no wands." Here Dumbledore looked at Harry who was clutching his wand in his lap, I know he would just love to get a shot off at Draco but I refuse to let that happen and it seems Dumbledore agrees with me. "Now Harry you seem to doubt that Hermione, or would you rather be called Mishka?" "Hermione is fine, thank you." "Alright then, Harry you doubt that Hermione has been placed in Slytherin, that Slytherin blood is in her now."

"I don't see it as being possible, regardless of her supposed baby or not." My blood begins to boil here and I feel Draco's hand squeeze mine, Dumbledore said no interruptions so I will not correct him here.

"I was there Harry when Hermione lost her baby, Madame Pompfry called me into the infirmary after she had sedated Hermione and told me what had occurred. There are only three of us that knew of this, Hermione of course, Madame Pompfry, and myself. I left it to Hermione to inform Draco and I'm assuming by his reaction earlier in the great hall that he did not know about the baby. My condolences to you now Draco."

"Thank you sir, I wish I had known I would have done everything I could to help Hermione through that." Draco looked at me, his eyes sad at the knowledge his first child was lost before she ever had a chance to live.

"Hermione when we are through here, perhaps you can show Draco Gabriella's grave site." I do not have the strength for words so I only nod. "Now, back to the matter at hand. Ron and Harry both of you are to remain quiet I do not want to hear one word out of either of you while Hermione tells her story."

Now is the moment of truth, I can't run anymore and I can't hide anything else, "I suppose the best place to begin is the beginning. It is a well known fact for the first five years we have known each other friendship was not part of it when it came to Draco. However sometimes during our sixth year I saw a change in him and knew he had great potential. Harry you always doubted Draco's motives but you were wrong, not a first I might add." I look to Draco, I need to know he hears me that he is listening, he meets my eyes, he's listening. "We were assigned to work on a project together; it was then that I started seeing the other side of Draco, the side that in time I came to love. But it wasn't until September our seventh year, just two weeks into term that I realized I loved him, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. By the end of September I found myself pregnant, I wasn't expecting it, but I was not adverse to the idea either. I knew that you loved me Draco, but I wasn't sure how you would feel about a baby, so I thought if I waited a bit, till it was too late for you to say anything then you wouldn't be able to object to it. It was the second week of December just before Winter break that I decided I was going to tell you, that way it would give you all of break to think about how you felt about it and if you wanted to stand by me. I didn't doubt your love, but knowing our history made me doubt my strength to stand up to you should you choose this isn't what you wanted. Unfortunately my plan got derailed. My parents were killed in early November, I hadn't even had the chance to tell them about the baby, I know that they know now and they are watching over my darling girl. But with the death of my parents Harry's hatred grew, he was blinded by his hate and animosity towards you. The first thing I heard in the morning was him bitching."

&&&_FLASHBACK&&&_

_"Damn it Hermione I don't want you to see him anymore, he killed your parents, don't you care about that?" But he didn't wait for my answer he continued ranting, "I cannot believe that you fucked him, I mean how could you betray me like that."_

_"I didn't betray you Harry, there is nothing to betray, I'm friends with you, and I'm friends with Draco."_

_"Oh so now you're on a first name basis with that piece of trash. When are you going to learn Hermione that he's scum, he's a low down dirty cheat that will drop you faster than you can say Quiddich when his next bitch comes along?"_

_"Are you calling me a bitch?"_

_"Well you are acting as his whore."_

_&&&ENDFLASHBACK&&&_

"You called her a Whore, how dare you call her a whore. I was in love with her then and I'm in love with her now." Draco was furious, I don't know if this was the best point to bring up, but to fully understand what I did, they had to know the whole story.

"Draco, please calm yourself, I'm certain that Hermione has much more to tell us." Dumbledore attempted to calm Draco, I know that by the time I'm done he will be more than pissed at Harry and want to kill him, but I can't allow that to happen. I have fought too hard to keep Draco safe; he is not throwing that away.

"I never told Harry or Ron that I was pregnant, that was one thing that I didn't want them to know, I don't think even if they had known I would have been any better off. Harry's daily tirades upped my stress level immensely, there was nothing that I could say to change his mind, I tried to talk to him about my parents and what I was feeling because Harry had lost his parents and Sirius, but when ever I even mentioned the subject he would go off about Draco being just like his father, the two of them together are the perfect evil. After graduation I went into hiding, for awhile I studied with Professor Snape learning everything about advanced potions that I could, I studied with Professor Flitwick for everything he knew about disguising charms. That is how I lived my life for the last 10 years. Used a charm to subtly change my appearance but enough so that no one would easily recognize me. I earned my living by my apothecary shop and changed my name to Mishka. I choice it because it was my mothers name, it was something that meant something to me and anyone that truly cared about me would know how to find me. I used my disguises to help Draco by keeping you away from him Harry. In our seventh year I left Draco to protect him from you, I felt that at the time if we weren't together you would loose interest that there would be no reason for you to go after him anymore. I should have known that with how blinded you were, you wouldn't let it go. So I checked in on Draco occasionally, changing my appearance each time. Whenever I saw Harry get close to Draco, come questioning again on my disappearance I'd reach into Harry's mind and divert him away from Draco, I'd send him to another part of the world. It would work for awhile, so each time I did it I would have to send him to another part of the world. About six months ago Draco started figuring things out, he found Mishka's."


	10. The End of A Battle

**Chapter 10: Gabriella and Mishka's**

I know that what I had done would be difficult for everyone to accept, yet at the time I felt I had no choice. I can see Ron's ears turning red, Harry's knuckles turning white, and Draco's hand still clasped in mine.

"Hermione, "Ron finally speaks, "didn't you care in the least what this would do to those that loved you?"

I settled back into my chair and prepared to finish what I had started, no use doing something if you can't go all the way with it.

"I cared Ron, I still do, but there were certain things I had to do. You don't know this because I asked them not to tell you, but I sent a letter to both your mother and to Ginny shortly after I left and explained I needed to get away for a while but I was okay and not to worry. So you see your mother knew, she just didn't know everything. I didn't want anyone to know everything, it was for my protection and Draco's. But the two of you just don't know how to back off and leave well enough alone."

The look on their faces is priceless, I smile inside, seeing them hurt shouldn't make me happy, but Harry has hurt me in so many ways that this feels good. Knowing that they hurt like I hurt when I lost Gabriella.

"You God-damned Bitch," Harry rises from his seat, "You let us believe for ten years that you were kidnapped by that piece of trash, not caring if we knew you were dead or alive."

"No Harry." My calm response seems to startle him, he looks at me slack jawed, almost as he can't believe the words coming from my mouth.

"NO? Did you just expect us to let you go, let him go without punishment?"

"No Harry you aren't understanding me; you decided in your own mind that I was kidnapped, that Draco was responsible. You are an auror Harry did you ever bother to look at the evidence? No, I suppose you didn't, you only cared that Draco was punished for a crime that exists in your mind alone."

"BITCH!" Harry pulls his wand pointing it at my chest. I stare straight at him and refuse to back down, I will not let him intimidate me anymore.

"Lower your wand Harry." Dumbledore's voice was commanding as he rose from his chair. "I said no wands, now lower it." Harry's stance did not waiver, Dumbledore raised his hand silently calling Harry's want to him. "Now, sit back down."

Harry sat down his eyes blazing with fury, "She lied to us, she betrayed us, and she still is."

"_She_ is still in this room, you arrogant self absorbed asshole, I have a name, use it!"

"I know you no longer, next time we meet you better pray you have come to your senses!" Harry walked out, I would have cried ten years ago but now it bothers me not. I lost his friend ship before I lost my baby, now it is time to focus on getting my life back.

"I always thought better of you Hermione, but this was low, you let us worry, you never tried to quell our fears."

"Understand this Ron, you followed Harry, you didn't care about reason; all that mattered to the two of you was taking down Draco. Harry wanted to kill Draco when he found out I gave myself to him. I believed in my heart that if I left Draco, if I vanished the two of you would focus on me, trying to find where I had gone, and away from Draco. But Harry was blinded by rage and you followed, you don't care about truth."

"What is your plan now? Stay with 'him'?" Ron sneered at Draco like he was dirt under his shoe.

"YOU, Ronald Weasley, have become no better than Draco was, sneering at him as though he is dirt under your shoes. I am staying with Draco and starting the family I was denied so long ago."

"Goodbye Hermione." Ron walked out of my life as well never looking back. This should hurt, somewhere in my heart this should hurt that me two supposed best friends have walked out on me, but they did this so long ago that it's hard to imagine it hurting now. I direct my attention to Albus, my guide through everything, whether he knew it or not. He and Draco both were my North Star, keeping me centered on home.

"Thank you for your assistance in this matter Headmaster, I believe it is finally time for Draco to know the daughter he was denied as well."

Albus nodded his head and smiled that knowing smile. It's time for my life to truly begin. I take hold of Draco's hand a bit tighter and make for the door. Draco follows me silently, I know his heart still trusts me. The one thing I never meant to happen was to hurt him.

"Draco I…" how to say what is in my heart, "I never meant…" His finger brush my lips, my heart races, my stomach lurches, I have not felt like this for ten years.

"I know love, your eyes tell the story, but…"I knew this was coming, my feeling of euphoria is fading, "…you should have come to me, we could have figured something out."

"I didn't want to put you in anymore danger, I only wished I could have stood up to Harry ten years ago, maybe things would have been different."

"Stop this, you are stronger than that now, and we are together again, we can start our family again."

"I don't think Harry is gone though. I seriously believe he will be back." I feel like a school girl again, like my relationship with Draco is something to hide because big brother might find out. But he already knows, so there is nothing to be ashamed of and nothing to hide. "Alright, let's go." I take hold of Draco's hand and restart walking towards the main entrance.

"Where are we going?"

"First to Gabriella and second to Mishka's!" I can't wait for us to be alone, there is so much I wish for, so much that we have missed by my hiding.

**HOGWARTS GROUNDS: EAST SIDE**

"She's there beneath the willow." I point a little to my left.

"How did you do this without anyone knowing?"

"Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard." I watched as Draco read her headstone, my heart ached for the baby I lost.

_**Baby Gabriella Malfoy**_

_**Blessed Daughter**_

_**December 13, 1998**_

_**A Little Angel Lost Before Her Time**_

When Draco again stood to face me I saw tears in his eyes. Instinctively I wrap my arms around his waist and placed my head up on his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around me, as if he were clinging to a lifeline.

"You gave her my name." His voice was full of disbelief.

"She was a part of both of us, how could I not give her your name?"

"You never told anyone of us, I just figured that this is one more that would remain a secret."

"Draco Malfoy I should smack you silly." And I did just that, lightly hitting his arm. He took my hands in his entwining our fingers, the look in his eye was pure joy and love, and he rested his forehead against mine. The last ten years seemed to melt away as we stood under the willow cocooned in each other's embrace.

"I love you Hermione Granger Malfoy." His lips were soft and warm as I felt them touch my own. "Be my wife?" Draco asked as he watched my eyes, I saw uncertainty in his eyes.

I said naught but kissed him again, our lips met and I felt my heart fly, his tongue flicked across my lips and I gladly gave him entrance. This was a duel I knew so well, and one I was determined to win this time. I felt his hands slide down my arms and his fingers slowly rake up my back. My hands wrapped tighter around his neck and upper body pulling us closer together. I never want to leave him again, this is where I belong. Draco ran his hands down my back again and over my ass lifting me up so my legs wrapped around his waist. I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped my throat, it felt so good to be held by him again, and his erection is nothing to laugh at. Draco kissed me harder, leaving my lips he kissed my neck, oh I didn't realize that spot was that sensitive. Gods had it really been that long since he'd touched me so that I had forgotten? As much as I am enjoying this, and really don't want to leave it, I cannot do this here on sacred ground, not on our daughter's burial site.

"Draco, please to my quarters or to my shop but not here."

Draco broke his kiss and looked in my eyes moments later we were standing in the upstairs room of Mishka's.

"Now where were we?" His voice was anything but innocent, laced with lust and dare I say hope as well.

"I believe love that we were right about here." I kissed the side of his neck just below his ear, a most sensitive spot if I do remember.

"Not fair love." I didn't answer him, only continued to kiss down to the hollow of his throat before pushing him back onto the bed.

I didn't follow him right away, just watched his prone form and thought about everything I've missed.

"Stop thinking and get over here." Oh how well he does still know me. Draco grabbed my arm pulling me on top of him, his arms wrapped around me resting on the small of my back. I leaned closer to his ear and whispered I love you then soundly attacked his neck again. I opened the buttons of his robes and shirt and kissed my way down his body. I must say he is a bit more toned than he was the last time we did this, since the last time I had seen him up close. Its hell watching the one you love from a distance just to try and protect him.

Slowly I kissed my way back up his body till I reached his throat; I sat up, making sure to sit soundly on his growing erection. Draco reached up to undo my dress, I smacked his hand away.

"I want to enjoy this." I swiveled my hips a bit, my heart jumps at his groan. I feel it vibrate throughout his body.

"Enough!" Draco flips our positions so he now straddles me. "I have always enjoyed undressing you." His eyes shine so blue, he slides the sleeve of my dress down and kisses my shoulder, he brushes his hand under my breast and along my side, sliding the invisible zipper with it. Slowly he pushes it down further off my arms, exposing my chest to his waiting mouth, "mmm" never thought I would feel this good again. Draco sucks my nipple into his mouth, flicks his tongue across the sensitive nub, my back arches into him, his hand reaches for my other breast pinching the nipple as his free hand wanders down lower. He bunches my dress near my waist, sliding his hand up my thigh, I don't know which feeling is better, his mouth on my nipple or his hand "ohh", haven't felt that in years.

"Draco, ohh, more, please." Begging I know, but his finger flicks across my clit gods I want more. His hands leave my body, I open my eyes to look at him, he puts a finger to my lips and starts undressing me one again. Soon I lay in front of him wearing nothing, having already discarded his shirt and outer robes I reach for his pants, before I unbutton them my hand grazes his erection,

"Hermione" He growls my name, I simply smile at him, his hands grab mine and assist me with my task. Still the same Draco, still wearing nothing underneath.

He lays back over me, teasing my clit with his cock, damn this man, "More", I need more. My hand slides between us and I cup his balls, lightly squeezing, but he gets the point.

Moments later his cock is buried deep inside me, oh this feels so good. "Harder." He complies, always one to please his lady.

I raise my legs wrapping them around his waist, he thrusts hard and deep, I'm lost in the moment, finally I'm home.

"Say it Mi, say it please." There is a sheen of sweat across his brow, he kisses me hard, his kiss matches his thrusts, I feel it building, deep inside. "Say it Mi!"

"I love you, I love you, I love you! AHH!" I feel him explode inside me, I squeeze my walls around him, I still want more!"

"Cum for me baby," He hooks my leg over his shoulder, hitting deeper, "I love you Mi, marry me this time!"

"Ahh Draco!" my orgasm explodes; I can feel our juices flow from us. "I love you!"


End file.
